Wind parks comprise a plurality of single wind turbines. On sites with many wind turbines, the wind turbines may be divided into groups for computational and load balancing purposes. In such systems, each group of wind turbines may have a separate functionality for handling the wind turbines of this group.
However, in common systems each group handles its own control, without an overall control of the wind turbines. Thus, it may be desirable to provide an overall control system for handling and controlling multiple groups of wind turbines. In particular, it may be necessary to ensure that the wind turbines fulfill some overall requirements of the wind park.
Therefore, there may be a need for an efficient and reliable control of each wind turbine in a wind park to ensure that overall requirements are fulfilled.